G.I. Joe: The Movie (OneWallCinema)
G.I. Joe: The Movie is the animated movie of the television series G.I. Joe which was originally released in August of 1987. OneWallCinema released their MP3 riff of this episode in July 2011. This is the fourth publicly available riff from the group, and the first time the group accepted script submissions from fans. Given the traditionally improv style that OneWallCinema prefers, the submitted scripts served as part of the 'second pass' where they fill in any empty spots or improv jokes that they felt weren't funny afterwards. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Once again G.I. Joe must protect the world from total obliteration. Cobra, the deadliest of foes and leader of an underground race of the snake people, is proving to be a great threat to humankind. After spending many generations underground, he plans to take over the world again with the help of his evil foes Pythona and Serpentor by releasing deadly spores into the atmosphere. These spores can transform all life into the weakest of creatures, which means humans could potentially devolve into amoebas. However, in order to accomplish this, Cobra must acquire the Broadcast Energy Transmitter. Luckily G.I. Joe is there to stop Cobra and his evil army.' End' Cast and Crew *Charles Adler as Low Light *Shuko Akune as Jinx *Jack Angel as Wetsuit *Jackson Beck as Narrator *Michael Bell as Duke, Xamot, Blowtorch, Lift Ticket *Corey Burton as Tomax *Gregg Berger as Motorviper *Earl Boen as Taurus *Arthur Burghardt as Destro, Iceberg *William Callaway as Beach Head *Francois Chau as Quick Kick *Peter Cullen as Zandar, Nemesis Enforcer, Scientist *Brian Cummings as Dr. Mindbender *Jennifer Darling as Pythona *Laurie Faso as Tunnel Rat *Hank Garrett as Dial Tone *Richard Gautier as Serpentor *Ed Gilbert as General Hawk *Dan Gilvezan as Slip Stream *Zack Hoffman as Zartan *Kene Holliday as Roadblock *John Hostetter as Bazooka *Don Johnson as Lt. Falcon *Buster Jones as Doc *Chris Latta as Cobra Commander, Gung Ho, Ripper, Televiper #1 *Morgan Lofting as Baroness *Chuck McCann as Leatherneck *Michael McConnohie as Cross Country *Mary McDonald-Lewis as Lady Jaye *Burgess Meredith as Golobulus *Ron Ortiz as Law *Rob Paulsen as Snow Job *Patrick Pinney as Mainframe *Poncie Ponce as Red Dog *Lisa Raggio as Zarana, Heather *Bill Ratner as Flint *Robert Remus (Sgt. Slaughter) as Sgt. Slaughter *Brad Sanders as Big Lob *Neil Ross as Buzzer, Monkeywrench, Shipwreck, Hector Ramirez *Ted Schwartz as Thrasher *Kristoffer Tabori as Mercer *B.J. Ward as Scarlett *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Scientist *Lee Weaver as Alpine *Frank Welker as Torch, Wild Bill, Order *Stan Wojno as Life Line Quotes Notes Additional Credits: *Matt Nelson (Dark Matter Productions) - Guest Riffer & Artwork *Monica Marier - Writing *Seth "SJP" Paul (One Man Band) - Writing *Erin "Slasher" Wickering & Gary "Slasher" Wickering (Hor-RIFF-ic Productions) - Writing *James Cruise (Ronin Fox Trax) - Writing *D.B. Barnes - Writing *Michael Fennelly (Team Swizzlebeef) - Guest Appearance *Jon Dummer (Tom & Jon) - Guest Appearance *Josh Way - Guest Appearance External Links *G.I. Joe: The Movie (riff audio) on RiffTrax *G.I. Joe: The Movie (riff audio) on BandCamp.com *G.I. Joe: The Movie on Amazon.com *Rifftrax Player sync file for G.I. Joe: The Movie Category:OneWallCinema Category:IRiffs Category:Animation Category:G.I. Joe